


I Knew It!

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody accidently gets an eyeful of the brothers being more than 'brotherly'. </p><p>Strangely enough she doesn't freak out, and watching the two Winchesters in an erotic exchange affects her more than she'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It!

Jody went to turn the corner, pulling back hastily when she saw them.  
Her doubts were confirmed!  
:  
She'd always suspected, but other than the intense glances they often exchanged, they'd never let anything more slip.  
She was undecided whether to move back and make enough noise to advertise her approach or to stay and peek. The latter won!  
:  
Sam was bent forward, his forehead pressed against his brother's, while Dean's hand was fisted in the hair at the nape of Sam's neck, holding him steady.  
She watched as Dean moved to brush his brother's lips with his own; gently, lovingly, savouring his touch as if it was the finest wine.  
:  
Whenever she thought of two guys together, she'd always imagined a certain roughness, but Dean was kissing his brother as if he was the most precious thing in the universe; which he probably was, she mused wryly.  
Sam seemed to tremble at his big brother's touch, but he soon got with the programme, pushing Dean back against the side of the Impala, deepening the kiss until their two bodies were pressed so close, they morphed into one.  
“Sammy,” she heard Dean whisper when they came up for air.  
:  
Jodie felt her body reacting to the sight, her loins tingling, her belly warming. She was a red-blooded woman after all and Sam and Dean were two hot guys, sexy enough to spice up any female fantasy and here they were doing just that.  
On some level, she knew she should have been offended, but disgust was the last thing she was feeling.

Incest was a crime in some states and it was certainly something that would have squicked her out if she'd witnessed it between another pair of siblings.  
She knew a bit about their back story. How they'd been brought up in each other's pockets, the only security in a world of supernatural terror that would have turned most of the world's population into drooling crazies! It was no wonder they had such an overwhelming bond.  
:  
She turned her attention back to the brothers.  
Dean had shuffled the cards, and now it was Sam who was lying back against the Impala while Dean was feasting on his little brother's mouth, his hand slipping down between their bodies to cup Sam's groin.  
:  
The heat in her veins flamed up as she watched them fascinated, unable to look away.  
:  
“Dean, no!“ She heard Sam whisper in panic. “Jody will be here any minute. You don't want her to see you with a hand down my jeans.”  
Dean pulled back and listened, his head cocking like a bird's to capture any sounds.  
“Can't hear anything. Plenty of time to give you a hand job, Sammy. That'll keep you happy until tonight when I'll make you scream like the girl you are,” Dean teased.

Sam huffed but soon he was lost in the sensations his brother's hand was causing, his face flaccid in anticipation of the impending orgasm.  
:  
Dean pushed Sam's jeans down a little further, giving him better access to Sam's cock; stopping his pumping now and then to caress and fondle his little brother's tense balls and stroke his upper thighs.  
She marvelled at the expression on Dean's face, a mix of love and arousal as he contemplated his sibling who was whimpering softly under his expert touch.

Whatever this was between them, she mused, it wasn't incest. Well technically it was, but from the little she had gleaned from Bobby, both brothers were only interested in women, so this thing that was playing out before her eyes was something else, something unique that went beyond sexual preferences, beyond conventional love, beyond her own understanding.  
Then they were both consenting adults, who was she to criticize.  
:  
She was fond of them both, though she had a stronger bond with Sam, born of the fact he'd had to kill her son.  
He hadn't wanted to cause her that pain, he'd been as grief-stricked as herself and since then their shared pain had gradually formed a link between them.  
:  
Dean brought Sam to a shuddering orgasm, holding his little brother tightly against his body, working him through it.  
She thought she'd never seen anything more erotic than Dean draped over Sam like that, protective, loving, in control; the fact of them being brothers adding a kinky immorality to the entire tableaux.

She could only imagine what might go on in their motel room that night but she certainly had plenty of fuel to stoke her!  
:  
:  
“Dean, come on, man. Jody could turn up any minute,“ Sam was urging breathlessly.  
Dean rolled his eyes, took a towel from the back seat of the Impala and cleaned his sibling up.

“There you go,” Dean teased. “Jody won't notice a thing. Your virtue is intact in her eyes!”  
“If she ever finds out, Dean...” Sam began.  
“If she ever finds out Sammy, she'll deal. She's a grown woman." Dean brushed off his fears, nonchalantly throwing the wet towel into the trunk.  
“If she ever finds out, Dean, “ Sam repeated, huffing at his brother's interruption. “I'll be so embarrassed. I'll never be able to look her in the face again.”  
:  
Jody decided now would be a good time to make an appearance. She kicked at the gravel on the path loud enough to be heard and walked out over to the brothers who turned immediately towards her, Dean with a cocky smirk on his face, while Sam stood in silent trepidation.  
:  
“Sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I had an unexpected lady problem,” she said winking.  
:  
“No big. We had things to work out about the case,” Dean lied unflinchingly  
“Uh-huh. You know, you boys work too hard. You should take a break. Have a little 'you' time. All work and no play......“ she teased.

Sam blushed and his gaze went to Dean, who merely raised his eye-brows in response.  
:  
She didn't need a translator to understand they were eye-talking, wondering if she'd seen them.  
Well, they'd have to live with the doubt.  
She wasn't going to reveal their secret but that wouldn't stop her from imagining just what they'd be getting up to that night in their anonymous motel room!

“Come on guys. Don't just stand there. We've got work to do!”  
The End


End file.
